Talk:Skippy
wait ppl really call him skippy?—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 07:26, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :I don't believe it, but it was added by a legitimate contributor so I guess it's true... (T/ ) 13:25, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::Source: http://www.guildcast.com/episodes/GCep88.mp3 RT | Talk 18:13, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::: Lol -_-... Anyone else find her voice extremely annoying... Isk8 13:30, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::::What, Jenna? RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 13:33, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Yeah... First time I've ever heard of Guild Cast... and frankly, I want the 5 minutes of my life back... ~_~ Isk8 13:35, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Seriously, Gosh, I <3 Gcast RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 13:37, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::: She didn't even know how many heroes are in EotN. Rofl... Isk8 13:40, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::If you were bored by that, I'd dread to think what logen will do... RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 13:42, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I'm assuming their purpose is to give information about different areas and aspects of the game to players.... But seeing as how I'm a walking Wiki, It serves no purpose to me lol. Dare I ask who Logen is? Its not that I was bored with her... First her voice was just slightly annoying to me. And she didn't seem to be the most informative of people. Isk8 13:45, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Logen Starlogic does a section called LFG:Mission+bonus, it's about missions of GW, you woudn't like it as "it's a total n00b" You might like PvP seg tho RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 13:46, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::: GW:SIGN I saw that :P *smacks self* Isk8 13:48, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Actually, since that episode, i have begun referring to the Vang. Sin as Skippy, The sin you can waste a skillslot on so your party doesn't have 8 wasted Skillslots by a real Sin. =) And for the record, not everybody HAS to like Guildcast. IMHO it is teh pwn, and Jenna rocks :) Trixor 13:54, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Cool, just a question, did you see this in RC of Gcast board? RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 14:05, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Lol. Isk8, you say "But seeing as how I'm a walking Wiki, It serves no purpose to me lol." Then why even listen and dare complain ? --Meili Shihong 17:30, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Wow, this is sorta surreal, i mean, who woulda thought peole would be talking about me! /doh i'm a noob, --LogenStarlogic 18:58, 13 December 2007 (UTC) If you're a walking wiki, does that mean that anyone can create, edit, or link you to other things? 0.o Yatesinater 22:19, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :Rofl. Lord of all tyria 22:30, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'm going to edit your brain so you like guildcast... RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 10:08, 17 December 2007 (UTC)